In many circumstances, carrying a package may be awkward. For example, the weight, size, gripping and access means may not be convenient when two arms are wrapped around a package and a person is attempting to open doors, find car keys, push an elevator button, or other similar activities requiring multiple hands in addition to carrying the package. It can even be dangerous. Struggling with over-sized packages pulls the body out of alignment and balance, increasing the possibility of bodily injury. Gripping and carrying a package with both arms around the package also prevents a person from having a free hand to reach to steady themselves if they are informed or if on an unsteady surface caused by wet or slippery conditions caused by rain, ice or roughness or while navigating stairs or steep inclines. Unwieldy packages can lead to the dropping of the package. Dropping may cause breakage creating loss of contents, those often being irreplaceable. There is a need to solve the above and other problems to better grip, carry and position packages.
As such, a convenient method to attach a carry handle to a package such that it presents a smooth surface to automation equipment and can be easily attached at convenient locations on the package is needed.
Further, current package handle devices and methods of carrying packages do not allow a plurality of lengths and configurations of handle devices nor provide a flexible method to carry packages of a plurality of shapes and sizes. Such a device in a tandem configuration or varying lengths is also needed. Consumers currently have no low cost, disposable, flexible handle solution available for a wide array of uses or placement on package. Further, there is no existing, low cost disposable device currently available durable enough to maintain a useful life for the life of the package and available for a wide array of uses or placement on packages. Finally, a flexible and durable device with a high performance adhesive capable of carrying loads up to 50 lbs is needed.